Torment
by happyvibes
Summary: All Tadashi wanted was a memorable vacation with his brother, and boyfriend, Hiro, and their friends. The last thing he expected was to be held hostage by deranged serial killers. He wasn't prepared to fight for the survival of himself, his friends, and most importantly, his entire world: Hiro. Hidashi. Rated M for a brief smut scene, detailed torture, and strong language.
1. Friendship

Torment

* * *

1: Friendship

* * *

"Is it weird to say that I've never been camping before?" Hiro murmured with a shy smile, glancing up at Honey Lemon with an amused look upon his face. She giggled sweetly, ruffling his hair sloppily and pushing away a beaker full of acid with her gloved hands. "Who hasn't been camping? You're going to love it. It's so peaceful. Plus, Tadashi got us a super nice cabin with a pool and hottub!" She exclaimed gleefully, screwing a series of lids onto the open bottles of dangerous chemicals she was playing with.

Hiro nodded, placing them into a cabinet above him in an orderly fashion. "Hey, are you two finished in here?" Wasabi questioned, leaning into the doorframe to peek inside. "You bet we are!" Honey Lemon squeaked out, closing the cabinet carefully and locking it with a special key she kept handy at all times. "Tadashi's waiting in the van, are you guys ready to go?" The tall male continued, tossing a set of keys for the chemistry lab to Honey Lemon. She spun them around her finger, then dropped them into her purse.

"I think we are, aren't we Hiro?" She teased, nudging the younger boy playfully. He simply grinned and shook his head, following his two friends out of heavy duty metallic door. Wasabi sat down in the back seats with Fred, who flicked his cigarette ashes out of the open window. "I'm hype." He commented, inhaling sharply on his cigarette once again. "Try not to make my car smell like marijuana and cigarettes." Tadashi taunted, smiling sillily towards his two buddies in the back.

He quietened down once he heard two sets of footsteps against the simple outdoor tile. He instantly knew that Honey Lemon and Hiro were heading into the parking area that he had occupied. He turned his head to watch the two as they appeared from a mess of trees in the middle of the college campus. He examined his younger brother, biting his lip as he admired every aspect of him. He absolutely adored every inch of Hiro, from his silky black hair, to his button nose and soft lips.

There was a four and a half year age difference between them. Hiro was sixteen, and Tadashi had just turned twentyone about two weeks ago. They had made their relationship known only among their four closest friends. Of course they were all absolutely shocked and in denial for the first few days, but nonetheless they were accepting of the two, and even gave them all of the support they possibly could. The brothers never agreed to tell aunt Cass about their affair in fear of judgement. They didn't want to mentally scar or worry their only remaining family member, so they kept it a secret from her.

Hiro slipped into the passengers seat beside of his brother, holding his hand across the console and leaning over to kiss him. Honey Lemon buckled up in the middle row beside of Tomago, who was listening to her music through headphones. Tadashi tapped his fingers along the steering wheel and cautiously pulled onto the highway, driving towards their seemingly perfect destination.

* * *

Once the group of six finally arrived at the spacious cabin, it was almost dark, and they were all exhausted. Tadashi and Wasabi began to gather up everyone's luggage and bring it inside, while Fred, Honey Lemon, Tomago, and Hiro explored. The young ebony-haired teenager pushed open an oak door that lead into a comfortable room with wooden furniture and an old-fashioned feel to it.

He ran his fingers along the seams of the thick quilt that was spread across the top of the mattress. He took note of the relaxing atmosphere, and claimed this room as he and Tadashi's. He turned around to face the running fireplace that was built into the room, and dropped his backpack beside of it. He stretched his arms lazily and glared out of a window that had a vast view of the forest. The door creaked open, and his elder brother immediately made his presence known. He lifted Hiro into the air, causing him to gasp and laugh out loud in surprise. Tadashi stared up into Hiro's wide brown eyes for a moment, then smiled sheepishly as he pushed his sibling onto the bed.

"Tonight should be good..." He whispered, nuzzling Hiro's neck and nibbling at it gently. "I know..." Hiro replied, entwining his fingers tightly with Tadashi's. "You guys should come see this!" Fred cried as he slammed the door open. He immediately blushed, covering his eyes briefly until the pair split up. "What!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Tadashi grumbled, crossing his arms impatiently. "Sorry man... Just follow me. It's kind of creepy." Fred said, ushering the couple out of the safety of the bedroom and into the open corridor. The rest of the group were standing at the end of the hall, where a tall bookshelf had been pushed aside and created an opening leading into an unexplored perimeter of the cabin.

"What is this?" Hiro asked quietly, peering inside and stepping closer. "Stand back." Tadashi warned, putting an arm in front of Hiro protectively. "Looks like some kind of passage." Tadashi mumbled, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and pulling up his flashlight app. "I wouldn't go down there." Tomago said, backing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll be alright, I just want to see what this is." Tadashi responded, shining the light in front of him as he slowly began to descend down the wooden steps.

"Be careful!" Honey Lemon whimpered, cuffing her hands together nervously as she watched him disappear into the darkness. Tadashi took in a deep breath, pointing the light around the dark cellar. It had a few more unexplored doors. The room itself was extremely dusty, messy, and eerie. Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to explore the large space. There were some chairs scattered about, a piano, and a few shelves filled with tools and boxes. "Looks like a bunch of junk to me." Tadashi stated out loud, proceeding back up the creaky steps.

"What was it?" Wasabi wondered, peering down into the dark space. "Just a room full of furniture, nothing special." Tadashi answered, pushing the bookcase back into place. "Phew, I was worried there for a minute!" Honey Lemon giggled out, patting the man's back. Hiro leaned on Tadashi lovingly, and followed the group downstairs towards the kitchen. "How about some snacks, drinks, and a soak in the hottub?" The gentle blonde woman suggested, flinging her long hair behind her shoulders.

"Sounds nice. I'll help you, you guys can go get changed." Wasabi agreed, fistbumping with Fred as the two usually did when they had to part. "Tadashi... Was there really just furniture down there?" Hiro whispered as they entered their bedroom and shut the door. "There were some doors, but it's probably just more junk." Tadashi replied, pulling he and Hiro's swimming trunks out of their suitcase and dusting them both off. Hiro nodded, but he honestly couldn't help but wonder what was behind the doors. He had always been a curious, explorative individual.

Hiro removed his clothing piece by piece and grabbed his trunks from the bed, sliding them on with ease and admiring Tadashi's fit physique. "I don't think I've ever told you how cute you look when you wear those." Tadashi pointed out, pushing Hiro's hair away from his eyes and leaning down to peck his forehead. "I've already told you a thousand times how good you look in those." Hiro smirked out, wrapping his arms around Tadashi's back and sighing happily. "Let's go." Tadashi said, putting his arm around Hiro once they pulled apart. He led him down the steps once again, where the group had met up in the kitchen and were all equipped with swimming gear, a bottle of wine, and a tray of snacks.

Fred pushed open the back door, revealing the lit up pool and the bubbling hottub. "Nice man, nice." The blonde male chuckled out, dunking his foot into the water to check the temperature. Tomago smiled and shook her head at her friend, shoving him aside and sinking into the steaming wooden tub. As the group occupied the hottub one by one, Fred popped the cork off of the tall wine bottle and held it into the air. "To good times, and to the best friends I could ever have." He announced, taking a long drink straight from the bottle.

Tadashi sighed contently, flipping his hair away from his forehead and wrapping an arm around Hiro's waist. "This so beats real camping." Wasabi chuckled out, taking a drink of the wine as Fred passed it to him. Honey Lemon giggled at his statement, leaning back in the water and removing her fogged up glasses. Tadashi took the bottle into his hand as it was passed to him, taking a few drinks and passing it to Hiro.

"Are you kidding? I can actually drink it?" Hiro gasped out in surprise, raising his eyebrows as he held the chilled bottle in his petite hand. "Just one little drink. You are growing up, you know." Tadashi said, winking secretly in his brother's direction. Hiro smiled and nodded, pushing the bottle towards his lips and taking a drink. He immediately began to cough, his facial expression becoming sour as he immediately passed it towards Tomago.

Fred predictabely laughed at him and lit up a cigarette, listening to the sounds of crickets and creatures from the woods. Tadashi moved his hand down to carress Hiro's hip as a gesture, then stood up. "I'm gonna run upstairs and take a shower. You coming Hiro? I know you're probably sleepy from that drive." Tadashi announced, taking Hiro's hand as he stood up in the water. "Yeah, I need some sleep before we head out on that big hike tomorrow." Hiro chimed in, squeezing his older brother's hand tightly and pulling a clean towel into his arm as Tadashi handed it to him.

"Okay, goodnight!" Honey Lemon called out as the new couple entered the large cabin. Tomago grinned and shook her head in an amused fashion. "Those two aren't sleeping." She stated obviously, taking a big drink from the bottle of wine.

* * *

 **Sexual Content Ahead**

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight, Tadashi had pulled Hiro into an embrace and locked their lips together in a heated kiss. He trudged up the stairs hazily, trying not to break away from his younger brother. Hiro leaned against the door, pushing it open and moaning softly against Tadashi's lips as he fell back onto the bed. His older sibling slammed the door shut and locked it, removing his damp swimming trunks and tossing them aside. He turned off the two tall lamps that lit up the space, and the room filled with ambiance and light from the fireplace.

Hiro sighed longingly and kicked the blue swimming trunks off of him, relaxing on the bed as he waited for his brother. Tadashi blushed as he dug through their luggage, grabbing his handy bottle of lubricant. Hiro smiled sweetly in his brother's direction, and proceeding to rake his fingers through his hair so that he could cool off in the warm room.

Tadashi dropped the lubricant on the bed and straddled himself over Hiro. He pushed his little brother's arms back to assert his dominance, and leaned down to suck roughly on Hiro's neck. "Tadashi..." Hiro moaned out softly, tilting his head to give him more access and curling his toes on instinct. "Shh... I've waited long enough, haven't I? We're finally alone..." Tadashi whispered against Hiro's hot skin, trailing his tongue along the surface of his visible collarbones.

Hiro gripped Tadashi's shoulders tightly and arched his back as he waited impatiently for his sibling to make a move. "You don't want me to make you wait, do you baby?" Tadashi teased, stroking Hiro torturously slow. "No..." Hiro whined, biting down on his lip. "I won't make you wait." Tadashi proclaimed, squirting some of the lubricant into his hand and coating his length thoroughly with the warm substance.

He lathered it onto his hand once again, pushing Hiro's legs apart and sending long lines of hot kisses against the sensitive skin. Tadashi crossed his legs in front of Hiro, gliding his hands between his legs, and carefully pushing a finger in. Hiro's cheeks began to flare, and he glanced into Tadashi's eyes longingly. "You look so sexy." His older brother complimented, accompanied by a seductive wink as he inserted another finger and stretched him out gently. Hiro whimpered out, not in pain, but in pleasure. "Hurry!" He whispered loudly, digging his nails into Tadashi's shoulders anxiously. The older male gripped Hiro's thighs and positioned himself between his legs, pushing in slowly as to not hurt him.

Hiro had previously lost his virginity to Tadashi, so it hardly hurt to have sex anymore. He moaned out in ecstacy once he was full with Tadashi's length, biting down on his lip and allowing his older sibling to embrace him tightly. "You want me to move baby boy?" Tadashi questioned, grabbing Hiro's ass and squeezing it as tightly as he could without harming him. "Yes... Please..." Hiro answered, blushing immensely.

His mouth clung open, and he threw his head back immediately as Tadashi began to thrust in and out of him. "Hiro... You're tight..." Tadashi murmured, then let out a series of pleasured breaths as he moved in and out of his little brother. The bed creaked rather loudly as the older male increased his speed to please his little brother. "Tadashi!" Hiro cried out, dragging his nails up Tadashi's back.

That's when the house suddenly began to settle, and the atmosphere was no longer pleasurable. It was eerie and uncomfortable. The couple suddenly paused, and gave each other a quizzical look. Then, with a loud crash and a series of deranged laughter, the lights throughout the home flickered, then went out. It was nothing but total and utter darkness.

* * *

Hii guys! This fic will have scenes of torture and gore, just be warned! It may not be a very long fic, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. It should be dramatic, scary, and good! Anyways, pretty please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you for your support!


	2. Abduction

Torment

* * *

2: Abduction

* * *

"Tadashi, we have to go fix the lights." Hiro stated, pulling away from his sibling and plundering through their suitcase in the darkness for his pajamas. Tadashi nodded, though it couldn't be seen, and began to get dressed. "We'll have to find the power circuit. I think I have a flashlight in the pocket of your backpack." Tadashi explained, dropping to his knees as he began to search through his brother's luggage. Hiro let out a nervous sigh and stayed close to his boyfriend, examining the eerie atmosphere surrounding him.

Suddenly, a loud glass shattering sound echoed from downstairs. The entire cabin became oddly silent once again. "What was that?" Hiro whimpered, gripping Tadashi's arm as his older brother stood and powered the flashlight. The older male flashed the light in front of them as they proceeded to exit the bedroom, and held his little brother close.

"I don't know, but we need to be quiet." Tadashi whispered, pointing the light towards a decorative wooden table, where the single drawer had fallen out and the contents were scattered across the floorboards. Tadashi kneeled down, examining the items one by one. He skimmed over a newspaper article that read "Strange occurances scare family out of their vacation cabin". He shook his head in disbelief, furrowing his eyebrows and reading another one. "Several disappearances associated with "haunted" cabin". He dropped the papers to the ground, and grabbed a large screwdriver that had also fallen out of the drawer.

"We need to leave..." Tadashi murmured quietly, squeezing Hiro's hand tightly as he lead him through the dark corridor. No comforting sounds could be heard. There was no laughter or chatter from outside, just the somewhat reassuring sounds of crickets and creatures deep in the woods. "I'm scared... Let's just go." Hiro whined quietly, glancing over his shoulder occasionally to assure himself he wasn't being followed.

"It's going to be okay, let's just go get the others and drive into town for now." Tadashi suggested, leading his younger brother downstairs. They remained as silent as possible, tiptoeing across the creaky floorboards towards the outdoor patio. Tadashi pushed the back door open, and gasped in absolute terror at what he was witnessing. He dropped the flashlight, and stared into the eyes of his horrified friends. They were all sedated, and tied up tightly inside of the hottub. Tadashi quickly noticed that soomeone was missing from the group, though.

Hiro screamed in shock when he saw a tall, heavyset male forcibly dunking Tomago's head into the pool. He would occasionally pull her up for a single breath, then shove her head into the water again. The man laughed like a maniac due to the female's desperate pleas and screams, and especially her loud coughs and spells of vomiting up the water. Hiro was absolutely scared, and disgusted that this stranger found pleasure in someone else's pain. "Get the fuck off of her!" Tadashi growled protectively, rocketing towards the strange man at full speed and tackling him into the pool.

He continued to grip the screwdriver tightly in his hand as he plunged into the water, and held his breath as he sunk deeper. He opened his eyes widely as water splashed above him, and he began swimming away on instinct as the man tried to wade himself in Tadashi's direction. Hiro backed up against the wall with Tomago in his arms, absolutely horrified, and grabbing the flashlight from the ground. She leaned away from the young teenager, immediately puking up more water, and coughing loudly as she tried to catch her breath. Hiro kneeled down beside of the hottub, holding her close and shining the light around anxiously.

Tadashi swam to the surface, taking in a deep breath, and slinging his fist into the man's face. The stranger was tall and built with a heavy body. He wore a blood-stained plaid shirt, old jeans, and worn down white tennis shoes. He had no hair, and hardly any teeth left either. Tadashi groaned in protest as he was pinned tightly against the side of the pool by the much stronger individual. The man was quiet for a brief moment, staring at Hiro longingly from across the patio.

"Fuck you! Let me go, let us go!" Tadashi demanded, wiggling, kicking, leaning, and grunting as he attempted to free himself from the inhumanely strong grip. "Is that your little brother over there?" The stranger questioned, ignoring Tadashi's screams, and still glancing in Hiro's direction. "He's young, isn't he? I bet he's still a virgin, isn't he Tadashi?" The man continued, giving Tadashi the most sinister smile he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Go to hell!" Tadashi shouted, spitting directly at the strange man's face. He was confused, scared, and desperate for survival. How the hell did this man know his name? How did he manage enact this torture on all of his friends with no help? Tadashi's train of thought was suddenly interrupted as the man dug his fingernails roughly against Tadashi's wrists. "If you want to misbehave, then we'll have to do things the hard way, won't we?" The older male chuckled out, tightening his grip on Tadashi and whistling loudly.

"This will only hurt for a moment... Don't try to fight it." He whispered, ushering over a single female from a group of five that slowly emerged from the woods. The woman had frizzy brown hair that was up to her shoulders, with a pale freckled face and plump lips. She held a syringe between her fingers, shaking the liquid cautiously as she maneuvered to the side of the pool. "Please don't do this, I'll do anything, don't hurt anyone else!" Tadashi pleaded pitifully, kicking and squirming wildly in the water.

"Tadashi!" Hiro whimpered in horror, then screamed loudly in denial as the female mercilessly lounged the syringe into Tadashi's neck and injected him with some type of liquid drug. Tadashi groaned in pain, struggling to even breathe at this point. "Hold down the little black-haired one, and get that girl back into the tub." The man commanded to his other colleagues, pulling Tadashi's limp body through the water.

Hiro immediately stood up to his shaky legs, pulling Tomago up with him. He placed her arm around his shoulder, and began to sprint towards the woods as fast as he could. "Come on, run!" Hiro screamed, forcing her forward through the mess of trees. Tomago panted loudly in despair, running alongside Hiro as they attempted to make an escape. Tomago immediately collapsed from mental and physical exhaustion. Not even her rush of adrenalin and will to live could push her further.

A slim male lifted her frail body effortlessly, carrying her towards the hottub. The three other men that were chasing Hiro were terrifying to look at. They had disguised themselves with black apparel, and their faces were horribly burnt and scarred. Hiro panted loudly and continued to run for his life, refusing to let up. Hiro was younger and faster, but he had absolutely no means to protect himself. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and shrieked out in agony.

He collapsed to the muddy ground, rolling over onto his back when he felt a sharp object lounge itself into the back of his leg. He whimpered, grabbing the handle of a small kitchen knife and ripping it away from his open flesh. He began to sob out in fear, and in pain, as the men confronted him, smiling wickedly at him as they began to drag him towards the cabin.

* * *

That's all Hiro could honestly remember. His eyes blinked open slowly, and he examined the area around him. The temperature was almost glacial, and it was dimly lit. The hanging lightbulb above his head flickered every few seconds. He snapped back into reality as a sharp pain rung through the back of his leg, and he groaned, attempting to stand up. That's when he realized that he had been strapped down to a metallic table. He squinted his eyes tightly, allowing a few single tears to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm happy to see you're awake." A familiar voice said from behind him. A rough hand ran it's fingers through Hiro's messy damp hair, and carressed his cheek.

"Where am I... Who are you... Where's my brother?" Hiro asked wearily, coughing loudly from fatigue, and attempting to move against his restraints once again. Once he realized that he had bombarded his abductor with a million questions, Hiro mentally slapped himself. He knew that he had only made himself seem more vulnerable, more afraid, more weaker than he already was.

"Shh... It's okay. We're going to make it all better." The man said, stepping towards a trolley that he pushed forward. A tray full of instruments of torture, a plastic handheld mirror, a lighter, and a pack of cigarettes. Hiro whimpered in denial, shaking his head furiously and struggling against his bondages. "Who the hell are you?" Hiro questioned once again, this time with more assertiveness in his vocal tone. He was absolutely mortified, alone, and shaken up in the presence of this stranger. He missed Tadashi. He needed Tadashi.

"My name is Donald, but you can call me Don. I know you, Hiro. I've been watching you and your friends since you arrived. Do you know where you are?" He whispered in a soothing tone, taking a surgical scalpel into his hand and wiping away some dried up blood on his button-up plaid shirt. Hiro shook his head slowly, beginning to cry out in shock and fear once again when he realized the torment he was about to experience.

"You're in our chamber... Our home. Do you know why you're here?" Donald continued, tightening the stiff leather straps around Hiro's petite limbs. "Why are you doing this!?" Hiro cried out, then gasped for air as the man tightened the restraint around his neck. "You sound so precious when you cry. Just like you could fall to pieces. You can fall to pieces easily, can't you?" Donald teased, dropping the scalpel temporarily and gripping the handheld mirror.

"What are you going to do to us? Are you gonna kill us?" Hiro wailed out through his tears, letting out a series frustrated breaths as he tried to free himself. Donald held the mirror above Hiro's head, revealing the hickeys, burns, and wounds all over the boy's neck, arms, and face. Hiro shook his head again in denial, screaming loudly in hope of receiving some kind of response from Tadashi, or any of his friends.

"Shut your mouth!" Donald growled, gripping the sharpened scalpel and ramming it into Hiro's arm with unimaginable force. Hiro obviously shrieked out in pain, squirming vigorously on the table. "Tadashi!" He screamed out through his sobs, turning his head just enough to examine the bloody injury that had been inflicted on his skinny arm. All Hiro could do was try to stay awake as the blood oozed out of the deep wound. Maybe, just maybe, Tadashi would wake up. Tadashi would help them all escape, and everything could go back to normal. Then, Hiro realized, nothing could be normal again. Nothing.

* * *

Here's chapter two! I hope you liked it!


End file.
